El hijo de Apolo
by DarkWolfDont'EatSalad
Summary: 14 años después de la guerra contra Gaia, los hijos de nuestros héroes deberán enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza. Los pequeños se rebelarán contra los nuevos siete lucharán pero la madre del padre perderá o vencerá gracias al sol del amor y el mar.
1. Cápitulo 0: Presentación

narración

—aclaraciones—

—diálogos.

 _pensamientos_

La mayoría de los personajes son de Rick Riordan, menos algunos que son de mi propia invención. La historia está situada unos 14 años después de la lucha contra Gaia.

 **POV: Charles**

Estoy harto de tener que entrenar a mis hermanos —hijos de Apolo— en el tiro con arco.

Soy mejor arquero del campamento de las últimas 5 décadas, y a esta hora tendría que estar entrenando con Apolo; pero, ¡no! Quirón tiene otros planes. No es que me caiga mal el centauro, pero a veces toma decisiones que no entiendo.

—Vale, se acabó por hoy —grité a los campistas.

Éstos se tumbaron en el suelo, exhaustos. _Los campistas ya no son lo que eran._ Un adulto, de unos 30 años se me acercó. Era alto y musculoso, con el pelo negro y los ojos verde mar, por lo que lo reconocí como mi padre —mi padre adoptivo, claro— Percy Jackson. Es una larga historia.

Veréis, yo llegué al campamento hace 14 años, es decir, con 2 años.

 ***flashback***

Un niño de unos 2 años caminaba a través de un bosque, cuando lleguó a una especie de granja. Sin pensarlo mas, pues estaba muy cansado, decidió entrar al campamento. Se desplomó cerca de una playa. Habían pasado unas tres horas desde que se había desmallado cuando llegó Percy. En cuanto lo vio lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a la enfermería. Tras unos 3 días el niño despertó. Quirón y Percy fueron a hablar con él.

—Hola —le dijo Percy, amable— ¿estás mejor?

—Sí —contestó el niño.

—¿Y tus padres? —ésta vez fue Quirón el que habló.

—Muertos —los ojos amarillos del chico se oscurecieron.

—Oh —dijo un muy perspicaz Percy.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Quirón de nuevo.

—Andando —les respondió.

Estaba claro que había algo más, pero, ¡qué demonios!, tenía tres años, se había quedado huérfano y todavía no sabía hablar bien. Percy se compadeció de él. Entonces la bombilla se le encendió en la cabeza. Su prometida, Piper McLean, no podía tener hijos debido a una enfermedad, así que se dijo:

¿Y si adoptamos a éste pobre chico? A la mañana siguiente, con el consentimiento de Piper, lo adoptaron.

 ***fin del flashback***

—¿Que tal, Charles? —me dijo Percy.

—Aburrido —dije mirando a los campistas, todavía tumbados en el suelo

—Parece que cada vez son más flojos —me dijo Percy, irónico—. Pero con tu entrenamiento mejorarán mucho.

—Sí, pero a costa de mi entrenamiento especial con Apolo y Artemisa —repliqué. _Es curioso, todavía no sé como Lady Artemisa me soporta, si aparte de varón soy el hijo de su hermano._

—Ya, bueno —dijo él cambiando de tema— Me dijo Piper que te avisara de que hoy viene los romanos. Ah, y también Leo y Calipso con Kate.

Los romanos son Jason y Annabeth, amigos de papá, y su hijo Evan, mi mejor amigo. Tiene dieciséis años, es alto y tiene el pelo rubio, como sus padres. Tiene los ojos de color gris-azulado y es un poco más bajito que yo, puede lanzar chispas y volar, además es muy inteligente.

Los otros romanos son Frank y Hazel y su hija Eva. Tiene 15 años, pero es de la altura de Evan. Tiene el pelo rizado, corto y negro. Sus ojos son de color marrón. Es muy graciosa y siempre nos hace reír transformándose en animales.

Si viene el tío Leo —no es el hermano de ninguno de mis padres, pero lo considero como tal— viene Kate, su hija. En realidad se llama Katherine. Nos conocemos desde los 6 años. Tiene el pelo castaño, largo y liso, con mechas lilas. Sus ojos son azul cielo. Es muy guapa _—_ _no tendría que haber dicho eso_ _—_ y es simpática y creativa. Hoy será el primer día del año en que estaremos todos juntos, porque Ajax y Bianca viven aquí con sus padres —Nico y Thalía—.

Bianca tiene el pelo negro y corto, como su madre, y la tez olivácea de su padre. Tiene los ojos verdes y siempre lleva una boina morada que heredó de su tía Bianca —se llaman igual— que había muerto hace tiempo. Ella es muy extrovertida y le encantan los mitos egipcios.

Ajax es el más bajo del grupo, ya que tiene 13 años. Es delgado, tiene el pelo muy corto y negro, los ojos azules y viste siempre de negro. Es muy misterioso y no le gusta mucho salir de casa.

De todos nosotros, yo soy el más alto. A pesar de ser hijo de Apolo, no tengo ninguna de las características físicas que nos definen, excepto la de ser alto. Tengo el pelo castaño, corto y liso. La verdad, no me parezco a mis hermanos, salvo porque sé surfear, soy buen arquero, sé cantar bien, lo típico de un hijo del dios del Sol. Tengo mechas naranjas en el pelo. Cómo ya dije antes, soy alto. Tengo los ojos amarillo chillón. Eva dice que soy estúpido — _con cariño, eh_ —, y yo creo que a veces tiene razón.

 **POV: Evan**

Hoy mis padres y yo vamos al Campamento Mestizo. Como siempre, estoy muy nervioso. No por ver a Charles, sino por Bianca. No sé que pensar de esa chica. Es guapa y simpática, pero yo digo que es algo bipolar. La última vez que vine le dije que me gustaba, y ella me besó. Al día siguiente me ignoraba como si yo no existiera. Es desesperante. Además mi madre ya me ha advertido de que no podemos volver a hacer saltar por los aires la cabaña de Apolo. Oye, no fue idea mía, pero me llevé la culpa porque fui el que encendió el aparato que había construido Kate. En teoría servía para fabricar helado a partir de agua y fresas, pero se convirtió en una bomba atómica. Creo que Charles, Bianca y Ajax aún no han acabado todavía de reconstruírla. Nosotros íbamos en coche hasta el campamento. Mi padre y mi madre estaban hablando de los tiempos en los que se habían embarcado en el Argo II y habían ido a por Gaia. Yo ya me sabía la historia de memoria. La profecía, el viaje, cuando Annabeth y Percy —el padre de Charles, que por aquel entonces era el novio de mamá— habían caído al Tártaro, de Escirón, de Pasífae y Clitio, de la final battle, etc.

—Mamá —me quejé—, ¿queda mucho?

—Unos 15 minutos, Evan —me dijo.

Saqué mi teléfono móvil y mandé un GodsApp por el grupo.

 _Evan:_ En quince minutos en Half-Blood

 _Charles: Ok_

Bueno, ahora sólo queda esperar. Abrí un juego que tenía en el móvil y empecé a jugar.

 **POV: Ajax**

Hoy vienen los chicos. Los únicos momentos en los que lo paso bien son cuando estoy con ellos. Papá me explicó en privado que había heredado el dolor típico de un hijo de Hades. Yo sabía que papa sentía que era su culpa, pero yo le intenté explicar que me daba igual, que mientras estuviera con ellos estaría bien. Las pesadillas eran lo peor, pero mi hermana Bianca me ayuda muchísimo con eso. Yo lo sentía por ella porque me enteré de que Bianca y Evan se gustaban y que Evan quería pedirle salir, pero que ella lo ignoró para pasar todo el tiempo conmigo ayudándome a superar los sueños. Yo suelo entrenar todo el día, porque así me olvido de todo. Cuando puedo, entreno con la espada, en casa, hago flexiones y abdominales todo el día, y los fines le semana le pedía a Charles que me ayudara con el tiro con arco. La última vez que estuvimos todos juntos fue genial.

 ***flashback***

Kate y Ajax bromeaban sobre Evan, que acababa de electrocutar a un pájaro por culpa del susto que le pegó al posarse en su hombro. Bianca y Charles iban delante cada uno con su helado. El resto también quería helados, pero se habían olvidado de su dinero. Eva iba chateando con el teléfono, pero en un momento alargó la mano y se hizo con la boina de Bianca. Charles intentó cogerla, pero perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al río de al lado. Todos empezaron a reír entonces.

—¿A que esperáis para meteros? —gritó—. El agua está muy buena.

La verdad es que habían salido para bañarse, pero no en esa zona del río. Se tiraron todos después de cambiarse y ponerse un bañador, pero Charles seguía con su ropa. Lo agarraron entre todos y le sacaron la camiseta y después lo tiraron al río otra vez. Esa tarde fue estupenda para todos. Habían quedado en acampar ahí, pero Charles solo llevaba esa ropa, así que tuvo que dormir mojado.

 ***fin del flashback***

Entonces fue cuando llegó el mensaje.

 _Evan:_ En quince minutos en Half-Blood.

 _Charles:_ Ok.

 _Ajax:_ Cuándo estemos todos tenemos que ir a Ice Cream Paradise, una heladería nueva.

 _Charles:_ Yo fui el otro día, los helados están buenísimos

 **This is the end. ¿Qué os ha parecido, es buena idea? Claro que esto es sólo la presentación, una especie de Prólogo/Capítulo 0.**


	2. Capítulo 1: La profecía y los ¡QUÉS!

**Segundo capítulo. He de decir que me ha desanimado el no recibir reviews, pero aun así voy a continuar actualizando hasta acabarlo. Bueno, servidor se despide.**

 **POV: Kate**

Yo llego la última. Todavía no me lo creo, es decir; tengo un puto dragón volador de hierro, pero ¡no! Papá lo estropea buscando campistas y tenemos que ir en coche. Creo que todavía no he matado a mi padre porque vivimos cerca de Long Island, porque si no... Cogí mi teléfono. Genial, 450 mensajes nuevos. Entré al grupo en el que estamos todos. Charles y Ajax alegaban que Festo me había tragado y por eso llegaba tarde, mientras que Bianca y Eva decían que me había quemado el pelo y tenía vergüenza de venir.

 _Charles:_ Te digo que se la comió Festo y están intentando sacarla de dentro

 _Ajax:_ ¡Eso!

 _Bianca:_ Que no, ¡pesados!

 _Kate:_ ¡Ninguno de los dos! Festo se estropeó y tenemos que ir en coche

A veces me sorprendo por lo tontos que son.

 _Eva:_ Ah, ok. Entonces, ¿cuando penes?

 _Bianca:_ ¿Penes? WTF

 _Ajax:_ ¿Que dices, loca?

 _Eva:_ Vienes*, el auto corrector

 _Charles:_ Ah

 _Kate:_ Ya casi estoy

 _Evan:_ Me voy un momento y esto se llena de penes, OMG

 _Eva:_ Calla chispitas

Vale, giramos esta curva, aparcamos el coche y...

—¡HOLA, KATE! —ahí estaban, 20 críos gritando como unos descosidos.

Salí del coche y me dirigí hacia dónde estaban Charles y el resto. Todos habían cambiado, pero Charles... Dioses, Charles estaba unos 15 centímetros más alto que antes, y eso que antes ya era el más alto. Se había puesto mechas naranjas, casi inapreciables debido al color de su pelo, pero que brillaban con el sol. Bianca se había dejado crecer el pelo, eso yo ya lo sabía porque me había mandado una foto, ahora el pelo negro y liso le llegaba casi a la cintura.

—Hola, ¿ya saliste de la barriga de Festo? —dijo Charles, causando la risa histérico-colectiva más grande del país.

—Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos? —dijo Bianca apoyando sus brazos en mi y en Charles.

—Ajax, ¿cuál era esa heladería? —preguntó Evan

—Ice Cream Paradise.

Entramos al Campamento y giramos. Los hijos de Apolo —hermanos de Charles— entrenaban en el campo de tiro y algunos campistas más peleaban con la espada.

 **POV: Eva**

El Campamento Mestizo siempre me había gustado. No era como el Campamento Júpiter, lleno de reglas y restricciones, era más de ir por libre. Dioses, ¡si tenían hasta heladería! La heladería, según Ajax, había abierto hace poco. Era de helados artesanales de sabores de lo más extraños, ¿os comeríais un helado con sabor a perfume de hija de Afrodita? Yo, personalmente, no.

—Charles —pregunté—, ¿cómo es que has crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo?

—Ah, eso es por la bendición de Apolo y Artemisa —dijo restándole importancia—. Desde que me entreno con ellos he crecido bastante.

—¿Y hoy no tendrías que estar entrenando? —preguntó Evan—. Me dijiste que ibas los lunes, los miércoles y los viernes, y hoy es viernes.

—Me he saltado el entrenamiento para entrenar a los nuevos campistas —dijo él con fastidio—. Una idea estupenda por parte de Quirón.

—¿Y las mechas? —preguntó Kate.

—Idea de mi madre —dijo él.

El camarero se acercó. Yo no lo conocía, pero él a nosotros sí. Como odio que pase eso.

—Hermanito —dijo el camarero—, ¿que queréis tomar?

—Hola Will, no sabía que estabas aquí. —dijo—. A ver, yo quiero un helado sabor a vainilla, ¿y vosotros, chicos?

—Yo quiero uno de fresa —dijo Bianca.

—Pues yo uno con sabor a perfume de Afrodita —dijo Evan, mientras todos reían—. ¿Qué?

—Nada, nada —dije irónica— Yo uno de Afrodita también —después de eso no pude evitar reír—

—Yo quiero uno sabor a lima —dijo Kate.

Ajax iba a abrir la boca, pero todos contestamos antes que él.

—Y Ajax uno de chocolate —dijimos todos a la vez. Y es que en verdad el menor del grupo siempre pide chocolate.

—Así que uno de vainilla, 1 de fresa, 2 de Afrodita, 1 de lima y 1 de chocolate —dijo el camarero conteniendo la risa.

Se marchó a detrás de la barra mientras de camino atendía a otras mesas.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Bianca.

—Oh, esto os va a interesar —dijo él—. Will es un hijo de Apolo amigo de nuestros padres que luchó con ellos en las guerras, pero más que nada es el mejor sanador del Campamento Mestizo.

—Ah, ¿y por qué nos iba a interesar? —dijo Ajax—.

—Verás, pequeñín, Will es homosexual.

—Madre mía, tirémoslo a la hoguera —dijo Ajax fingiendo estar escandalizado.

—Muy gracioso —dijo Charles—. La cuestión es que Will se enamoró de tu padre, pequeñín, y tu padre estuvo a punto de salir con él, pero entonces Thalía renunció a las cazadoras y se casó con él, pero ahora mismo Will podría ser tu padrastro.

—¡QUÉ!

—Pero si el fuera nuestro padrastro nosotros no existiríamos, porque —Bianca hizo un gesto con la mano, un circulo y un dedo pasando a través—.

—¿No os lo habían contado? —dijo Charles con sorpresa.

—No nos habían contado qué —dijo Ajax, interesado.

—Nada —cortó Charles rápidamente.

—¡Kate! —dijo Ajax sonriendo traviesamente—. Dile a tu novio que nos diga eso que no quiere contarnos.

—¡QUÉ! —Ajax se levantó y salió corriendo por la puerta, perseguido peligrosamente de cerca por Charles, dejando a una Kate roja como un tomate en la heladería—.

Will llegó con los helados entonces.

—¿Y Charles y Ajax? —dijo extrañado.

—Vuelven ahora —dijo Bianca, a punto de morir de la risa.

Unos minutos más tarde volvieron Charles —todavía sonrojado— y Ajax —todavía riendo—.

—Y bien... —dije.

—Y bien qué, Eva —me dijo Charles.

—¿Qué nos tenías que contar sobre el padre de Bianca y Ajax?

—Ah, eso —dijo—. Mira... si le decís algo a vuestros padres me la voy a cargar así que no les vayáis con el cuento —sigue sonrojado, pensé—. Thalía y Nico tuvieron a Bianca antes del matrimonio.

—QUÉ —gritó Bianca, todos le hicimos gestos para que bajara el volumen.

—Pero eso no es todo. Nico estaba saliendo con Will por aquel entonces.

—QUÉ —volvió a gritar—. Voy a matar a papá.

—Lo sabía, me la acabo de cargar —dijo Charles—. Bueno, nos vemos dentro de 6 meses, cuando acabe de ser el esclavo de los dioses.

 **POV: Bianca**

No me lo puedo creer. Es decir, mi padre era bisexual, pero no solo eso, engañó a su novio para follarse a mi madre y entonces... Vale, deja de pensar en eso. Quiero decir, no me molesta ver parejas homosexuales, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme: ¿Mi padre se casó por amor, o por compromiso? Y, ¿porqué no me lo contaron? Los mato, los mato, los mato... Eché a andar sin rumbo fijo, lo único que quería era tumbarme y llorar. No se cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero creo que mucho. Sentí que dos personas se tumbaban a mi lado. Me senté, ellos hicieron lo mismo.

—¡LARGAOS!

—Bianca, por favor —lo reconocí como Charles.

—Estamos aquí, vamos,ya está —éste era Ajax, me abrazó y yo posé la cabeza en el hombro de Charles.

—Ya está, ya pasó —me decía Charles. El también me abrazó.

Éramos otra vez los tres. Ajax y yo siempre estuvimos muy unidos a Charles, era como nuestro hermano adoptivo. Siempre nos ayudamos entre nosotros. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, abrazados, pero creo que fueron horas.

—¿Estás mejor? —me preguntó Charles.

—Sí —le dije, ya más calmada—. Ahora vayamos a matar a mi padre.

Nuestra casa estaba justo cruzando la colina del Campamento. Entré silenciosa con Ajax y Charles detrás. Nos asomamos al salón, pero lo que vimos nos sorprendió demasiado. Mi padre estaba tumbado encima de mi madre, los dos en ropa interior, mientras se besaban salvajemente e intentaban quitarse la ropa el uno al otro.

—Thalía —decía papá entre gemidos—. Te quiero.

—Mejor nos volvemos, ¿no? —me susurró Charles al oído.

Salimos también silenciosos de casa.

—Ahí tienes la prueba —me dijo Charles.

—¿La prueba de qué? —pregunté, sin entender.

—La prueba de por qué eres tan guapa, ¡no te jode! —dijo con sarcasmo—. La prueba de que se quieren.

—Ah, sí, supongo —dije.

 **POV: Evan**

Cuando Bianca salió corriendo de la heladería me preocupé un poco, pero enseguida vi como Charles y Ajax iban detrás de ella. El resto nos quedamos aquí plantados, así que las chicas decidieron ir a bañarse. Yo decidí ir a entrenar con los campistas. Pasaron unas cuatro horas desde que Charles y el resto volvieron con caras extrañas de casa de Nico y Thalía, los padres de Bianca y Ajax. Me reuní con ellos.

—¿Y Eva y Kate? —preguntó Charles.

—Fueron al río a bañarse —le dije.

Caminamos por la orilla hasta llegar a la zona en la que nos bañábamos. Es una playa de arena muy fina, el agua está muy profunda, y está tapada por unos árboles. La descubrió Charles cuando se cayó al río el año pasado.

—No están —dijo Charles.

—Que raro —dije— me dijeron que iban a estar todo el día aquí

Entonces escuchamos un grito que Charles reconoció como Eva. Cogió una flecha de su carcaj y tensó el arco.

—Allí —dijo señalando un punto debajo del agua—.

Vimos como Charles se sumergió en agua.

 **POV: Charles**

En ese momento agradecí a mi padre por pedirle a Poseidón que me bendijera. No es que pueda controlar el agua, pero puedo aguantar bastante tiempo y ver perfectamente debajo del agua.

Kate y Eva estaban atadas a unos postes, inconscientes. Unos 15 telquines custodiaban la zona.

Saqué mi arco y coloqué en él 3 flechas tranquilizantes. Tensé la cuerda y la solté, tres telquines cayeron al lecho del río. Desenvainé la espada y me lancé a por los telquines. Calculé que tenía unos 3 minutos de aire y tendría que volver a la superficie. 4 de ellos me rodearon, mientras el resto se ponían debajo y encima de mi.

Esta rodeado por todos los flancos, pensé. Podría disparar hasta cuatro flechas a la vez y matar a todos los que me rodeaban, pero el resto se lanzaría sobre mí y estaría muerto. Cerré los ojos y le recé lo que podía ser mi última oración a Apolo. Sentí una presencia divina alrededor mía, y de repente vi que tenía un arco al lado mía, flotando en una aureola dorada. Lo cogí y al instante aparecieron 7 flechas en la cuerda sujetas Hades sabe cómo. Tensé y disparé. Los 7 telquines que estaban entre mí y las chicas se disolvieron.

Me quedaba 1 minuto de aire, más o menos. Otro tiro con el arco y sólo me quedaría un telquin. Pero tardé demasiado en pensar, los telquines se abalanzaron sobre mí. Giré sobre mis talones y 3 de los ocho monstruos desaparecieron. Disparé con el arco y el resto de monstruos murieron. Corrí hacia Eva y Kate y empecé a cortar las ataduras. 15 segundos de aire. Las cuerdas se soltaron. Agarré como pude a las dos por sitios en los que si estuvieran conscientes me matarían. 10 segundos de aire. 2 metros. 5 segundos. 1 metro. 3 segundos. Salí a la superficie, respirando con dificultad y las dejé en la orilla. Después solo recuerdo que me desmayé.

 **POV: Kate**

Los telquines simplemente nos secuestraron. Nosotras, como comprenderéis, no llevamos armas en el bikini —aunque empiezo a pensar que deberíamos hacerlo—, así que supongo que fue fácil dejarnos inconscientes. Desperté en la orilla empapada con Eva a mi lado y Charles tirado a mis pies. Me lanzé sobre él y comprobé si tenía pulso. Su corazón seguía latiendo, pensé aliviada, pero muy débil. Entonces Evan, Bianca y Ajax bajaron por la colina.

—¿Estáis bien? —nos preguntaron.

—Sí —dije—, pero Charles...

—Seguramente ha tragado mucha agua, ha estado 6 minutos y medio debajo del agua.

Bianca empezó a apretar en el pecho de Charles. Menos mal que había hecho un curso de primeros auxilios el año pasado. Charles escupió el agua y se despertó. Echó la mano hacia sus arcos

—¿desde cuando tenía dos?— mientras balbuceaba algo sobre telquines y minutos y metros. Tardó unos minutos en despertar del todo. Cuando despertó se lanzó a abrazarnos a mi y a Eva.

—Dioses —dijo con la voz quebrada—, por un momento pensé que os perdía.

Estuvimos así un rato. Cuando nos separamos Evan le preguntó por el arco nuevo. El se encogió de dolor.

—Regalo de Apolo —dijo.

—Quítate la camiseta —le dijo Bianca.

El negó con la cabeza, seguramente intentaba no preocuparnos, pero se notaba que estaba herido. Evan y Ajax lo agarraron y Bianca le quitó la camiseta. La herida era muy fea, lo habían atravesado de lado a lado en el hombro, y tenía cortes en los costados. Busqué néctar en mi mochila y se lo di. Al instante sus heridas mejoraron.

—Esto se podría considerar intento de violación —le dijo a Bianca.

—¡Ja! Más quisieras —le dijo ella altiva causando la risa de todos.

—Bueno —dije—, vamos a cenar que están a punto de empezar.

Echamos a correr por el sendero hasta llegar a la mesa de Hestia. Nos sentábamos allí porque no había ningún semidiós hijo suyo. Empezamos a comer, hicimos nuestras ofrendas y de repente llegó Rachel, la oráculo del campamento.

—¡Semidioses! —gritó extasiada—. Una nueva profecía ha llegado.

Entonces empezó a recitarla a viva voz:

Los pequeños se rebelarán

contra los nuevos siete lucharán

pero la madre del padre perderá o vencerá

gracias al sol del amor y el mar.

Eso era todo. Yo no entendí ni papa, y parece que mis amigos tampoco. Entonces Rachel empezó a explicarla:

— _Los pequeños se rebelarán:_ Los dioses menores se rebelarán.

Bueno, era de esperar, pensé.

— _Contra los nuevos siete lucharán:_ Se referirá a los hijos de los siete de Gaia, pero sólo son 6, no es seguro.

Genial, ahora tendremos que ir a matar a todos los dioses menores del mundo.

— _Pero la madre del padre perderá o vencerá_ : Seguramente se refiera a algún primordial, pero no está claro.

Perfecto, más incógnitas.

—G _racias al sol del amor y el mar:_ El amor: Piper y el mar: Percy, y su sol: Charles.

No, espera, a mi Charles no lo metéis en esto, ¡eh! —¿de dónde ha salido ese mi?—.

 **Y aquí se acaba el capítulo. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y ojalá haya alguna review, aunque como creo que ya comenté por ahí seguiré actualizando las haya o no, quizás no tan seguido pero si, seguiré. Palabras: 2377 sin contar disclaimer ni despedida.**


	3. Capítulo 2: El hermano de Caca

**Actualizo una vez más, aunque no haya reviews *se va a una esquina a llorar*. Rick no me quiere vender PJO ni HoO, así que de momento son suyos.**

 **POV Charles:**

Desde que la profecía llegó, lo único que hago es entrenar con mi padre y Artemisa en el Olimpo. Apolo me dijo que el arco bendito que me dió ya no funcionaría más, pero que lo podría usar si quería. Yo lo cogí, no sólo era regalo de mi padre, sino que el material del que estaba hecho era mucho mejor. Por la mañana, clases de sigilo con Lady Artemisa, y por la tarde, tiro con arco con Apolo. Por la noche lo único que hago es hablar con Hefesto para ver si hay algún diseño novedoso de flechas en el mercado, y después me voy a dormir. Hace 2 semanas que no veo a nadie que no sea un dios todopoderoso dispuesto a matarte al mínimo comentario que hagas. Sé que papá y Lady Artemisa me entrenan por que quieren, pero para el resto no soy más que algo que podría asegurar otros cuantos milenios de mandato, quizás algo más para Poseidon, que algunas noches me entrena en el manejo de la espada. Hoy se me permitiría volver unos días al Campamento. Zeus me teletransportó. Aquella sensación fue increíble. Me sentí libre, sin peso, sin cargas. Libre de todo aquello que hace monótona la vida mortal. Y entonces aparecí en el medio y medio del Campamento. No había nadie, ni luces, salvo en la cabaña de Afrodita. Llamé a la puerta. Una adolescente de unos 16 años, pelo castaño algo corto y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me abrió la puerta. La conocía, era Cassandra.

—Gracias al cielo —dije—. Por un momento pensé que me abriría Jenny.

Jenny es una hija de Afrodita. No sé si le gustará que la llamen así, pero la gente se refiere a ella como la zorra nº 1. Cuando lleva ropa —creedme, no la suele llevar—, siempre lleva algo ajustado y con escote. Imaginaos el vestido más escotado, ajustado y con la minifalda más corta que podáis. Vale, ahora quitadle 10 centímetros en vertical de tela en el escote y la falda, y restadle un par de tallas más. Ya os podéis hacer una idea.

Cassandra y yo somos amigos desde hace tiempo. Creo que más tiempo aún que Evan o Bianca. Pocas semanas después de que yo llegara al Campamento, llegó ella. No le gusta andar en grupos, por eso nunca viene con nosotros —eso y que ella y Kate se intentaron matar mutuamente—.

—¿Donde está el resto?

—En el Captura la Bandera —me dijo.

—Ah, eso lo explica todo —dije—. ¿Y tú no participas? —ella señaló su pie, vendado.

—Eso no está bien —dije.

Cogí su pie y retiré la venda con cuidado. Al parecer tenía un corte bastante profundo, y se había hecho un esguince. Pasé la mano recitando unas oraciones en griego antiguo, y lentamente empezó a sanar. Ventajas de la bendición de Apolo.

—Gracias —me dijo ella.

Yo iba a contestarle que no era nada, pero ella me dio con el pie en la cara, mientras se reía. Yo la cogí y la levanté.

—¿Con que esas tenemos, eh?

Empecé a hacerle cosquillas, ella intentaba zafarse, pero a no ser que la soltara, Cassandra sabía que no lo conseguiría.

—Para, para —decía entre risas.

—Está bien —dije algo fastidiado.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo en el Olimpo? —me preguntó.

—Poca cosa —dije, bromeando—. Entrenar con dioses paranoicos para que no me maten.

—Oh —dijo—. Eso es genial.

Entonces algo entró por la puerta, derribándola. Era un hombre de unos dos metros de alto.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté, pondiendo detrás de mi a Cassandra.

—Yo soy Caco —bramó—. Hijo de Hefesto y hermano de Caca.

¿En serio? Hermano de la caca. Me hubiera reído, pero prosiguió sin darme oportunidad.

—Y he venido a matarte, hijo de Apolo.

Desenvainó su espada y atacó. Con una finta consiguió herirme en el costado. Sus habilidades de esgrima superaban con creces las mías, a este paso, moriría en poco tiempo. Lo único que podía hacer era darle unos segundos a Cassandra para que escapara.

—Cassie —dije—. Corre y escóndete en el bosque, yo me encargo de él.

Intenté darle un golpe en una pierna, pero él lo paró y me lanzó una bola de fuego. Yo caí hacia atrás. Me levanté rápido y saqué uno de los cuchillos de caza que Artemisa me regaló. Se lo lancé a la cara, pero el lo esquivó como si nada.

—La chiquilla era guapa —dijo—. Después de matarte, puede que me divierta un rato con ella.

Entonces algo en mi cabeza hizo clic. Empecé a brillar, con un aura blanca rodeándome. No iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a ninguno de mis amigos. A ninguno. Entonces exploté, y la cabaña de Afrodita se redujo a cenizas.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarle un sólo pelo —grité. Sentí que mis pies ya no estaban en el suelo, sino que estaba levitando. Empecé a brillar aún más, y una espada se materializó a mi lado. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Hice una finta a la izquierda, y clavé un cuchillo de caza en su costado derecho. Lo desarmé con un movimiento de muñeca y le clavé la espada en el brazo con el que la sostenía.

—¿Quién te envía? —le pregunté.

—Creo que ya sabes quien —me dijo—. Oh, sí, lo sabes muy bien.

—¿Quién te envía? —repetí.

—¿Acaso no no sabes? —dijo—. Esto va a ser mucho más fácil de lo que parecía.

Me estaba hartando, y no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Entonces cogió su espada, y en un movimiento fugaz, me hizo un tajo en el pecho, por suerte no lo suficientemente profundo para llegar al corazón. Me llevé la mano al corte, algo moribundo, y recité las palabras que Apolo me había enseñado. Cogí mi espada y le corté la cabeza. Entonces me desplomé.

 **POV Kate:**

Levanté la bandera y otorgué la victoria a mi equipo. En ese momento se oyó una explosión cerca de la zona de las cabañas. Corrimos a toda prisa hacia allí. Lo primero que vi fue un cráter enorme, justo donde antes estaba la cabaña de Afrodita. Charles estaba inconsciente en el suelo, sangrando mucho, y a su lado, un hombre yacía en el suelo, probablemente muerto. Entonces vimos correr a Cassandra, una hija de Afrodita amiga de Charles, _demasiado_ amiga de Charles.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le pregunté, corriendo hacia Charles.

—Él y yo estábamos en la cabaña —él y ella, en la cabaña, y además, sólos.

—¿Qué hicisteis?

—Nada —me dijo molesta—. ¿Acaso te crees que soy una perra? —eso es exactamente lo que creo.

—Entonces ese tipo entró —dijo con la voz algo quebrada—. Dijo que iba a matarlo, y Charles me dijo que corriera.

—¿Y lo dejaste sólo? —le grité.

—¿QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA? —estúpida, ¿cómo se le ocurre dejarlo tirado?—.

—¡Calmaos! —dijo Evan, que había llegado hasta nosotras—. Kate, ayúdame a transportarlo

Lo llevamos rápidamente a la enfermería y lo dejamos en una cama. Los de Apolo llegaron rápido, y le suministraron néctar y ambrosía. Tenía un corte muy profundo en el pecho, un poco más y hubiera llegado al corazón. Además de eso, tenía un corte en el costado, algunas contusiones y cortes superficiales. Entonces pasó algo raro. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar mucho, y él se puso muy caliente —más caliente de lo que él ya es—. Las patas de la cama estaban empezando a derretirse, y entonces se despertó.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —dijo, confundido. No le di tiempo de darse cuenta de donde estaba, porque me lancé encima de él.

—Kate —dijo—. ¿Donde estoy, y porqué estás en sujetador?

Me miré, y me di cuenta de que era verdad. Me quité la camisa para hacerle un torniquete, y no me di cuenta hasta ahora. La sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas.

—Esto... —balbuceé— esto...

—Da igual —dijo—. Estás mejor así.

Ahí sí que terminé de sonrojarme. Estaba más roja que las fresas de las hijas de Demeter.

—Charles —lo abracé—. Tuve miedo sabes, miedo de perderte, y de no haberte dicho lo que siento.

—Ya lo sé —dijo él—. No hace falta que me lo digas.

—Sí que la hace —repliqué—. Te amo, Charles.

Entonces Charles me besó. Lo rodeé con los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia mí, en un intento de que no se escapara. Sentí su mano en mi espalda desnuda, también en un intento de pegarse más a mí. Nos separamos, aunque tan sólo para coger aire, porque entonces nos volvimos a juntar. Se sentía tan bien. No quería que acabara nunca, pero entonces se abrió la puerta. Era Cassandra, que se quedó pasmada, con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla, y luego se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo. Charles se había separado.

—¡Cassie! —le dijo Charles—.

—A ella también le gustas —le dije.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Pero para mí ella es sólo una amiga, y no quiero hacerle daño.

Entonces me sentí una tonta. Era evidente que Charles le tenía mucho aprecio a Cassie, pero nada más. No tendría que haberla tratado tan mal.

—Vete con ella —le dije.

—¿Estás segura? —me dijo. Era consciente de que no me hacía ninguna gracia que se fuera buscandola, pero era lo menos que podía hacer por haberla tratado así durante todo este tiempo.

—Muy segura —contesté.

—Te amo, Kate —dijo antes de irse.

Se fue por la puerta, y poco después entró Evan.

—Bonito sujetador —dijo el muy tonto.

—Oh, dioses, cállate.

 **Lo sé, lo sé. Son pocas palabras, pero bueno, mejor eso que nada, ¿no?**


End file.
